saltmonsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Ultra Kaiju Who Did Nothing Wrong
This is a list of Ultra Kaiju who didn't deserve to be punished for what they did. Showa Ultra Q * Litra * Pagos * Gameron * Train from the Vary Dimension (although considering its connection to Mechagiras, maybe not...) * Kai Dragon * Bostang Ultraman * Basically everything on Tatara Island not named Red King * Mummy Man (possibly) * Sunflan II * Gigass (he was just defending himself) * Re-Pigmon * Gavadon * Seabozu * Neronga (mostly) * Gomora (taken from his home forcibly) * Jirass Seven * Star Bem Gyeron (Mercy kill) * Alien Magellan Maya * Nonmalt (possibly) * The Capsule Kaiju * Alien Pegassa * Humanity in the Pedan episode (Those assholes kept misinterpreting on purpose) * Ghost Boy from the Nonmalt episode * Alien Pegassa Jack * Gorbagos * Ghostron * Magnedon (even Jack felt sorry) * Kupukupu * Zagoras (What the hell Jack) * Yadokarin * Oxter * Alien Mates * Detton Ace * Muruchi II * Cowra's human host * Aprasar * Alien Orion Taro * Sheltar * Hertz (Baby don't hert me, don't hert me, no moar) * Memole * Orphy * Oil Drinker (Such a brutal death) * NOT Garaking Leo * The first opening (Most violent and cruel unprovoked murder in the history of existence) * Ron * Kiraa * Rolan (Creepy Magma...) * Alien Paradai people (If those stupid fishermen didn't attack the Paradai boy, then humanity in Leo's series would've had some awesome allies being a race of aliens who could turn into giant monster. The Paradai wanted to have peaceful relations with us, and those greedy fishermen screwed it all up) 80 * The first opening (how could you replace such a good theme) * Gomora II (he didn't ask to be woken up) * Baru * Gaus * King Galtan (Guy lost his son and became a 50% exposed moe) Heisei Tiga * Gardi * Shiela * Makeena and Saki Mebius * Earthtron * Every Maquette monster not named Zetton Seven X * The entire populations of Chamuda and Vo-Da * Jujin New Gen Like Every Series * Gomora * NOT Gubira Ginga * Every kaiju one of the good guys Lived into Ginga S * Shepardon * TBA X * Pretty much every kaiju that got turned into a Spark Doll once they were in Spark Doll form Orb * Black Directive (He was just helping his buddy Nova) * Alien Pitt * Gomess, Telesdon, Demaaga * Tamayura (Not a thot) Geed * Eleking * Alien Pitt Tri-Tip R/B * Dada * Alien Mephilas Other Redman * Everyone Zone Fighter * Godzilla * Gigan Go! Greeman * Minilla * Maoh (Kind of, kind of, despite being the lord of evil, he seemed like quite a jolly guy and treated most of his minions nicely, even calling them his "darlings" during his final appearance) Go! Godman * Gorosaurus * Shilarji (Those kids tortured a baby baboon in a tiny cage causing it to become this, then they summon Godman to kill Shilarji even though he was just defending himself from a threat) Trivia * Add your own. ** No you Category:WIP Category:Free-To-Edit